In the conventional type of pipe connection, there has been provided, as disclosed in Jap. U. M. Appln. No. 59-78625 and Jap. U. M. Appln. No. 60-165113 filed by the present applicant, a device in which a contact member, for slightly varying its volume under pressing of a screw member, is closely contacted with an outer circumferential surface of a pipe inserted and fixed to a connection part of a base body to make a connection of the pipe to the base body so that leakage of fluid passing through the pipe is prevented. However, such a pipe connection was still unstable only with the deformation of the conventional contact member, which resulted in minute clearances between both members sometimes causing a leakage of fluid and trouble in connection between the base body and the pipe.
In view of the above, the present applicant has proposed a new and improved pipe connection device in Jap. U. M. Appln. No. 61-34552 as a device for improving the above-mentioned problems. This device relates to a pipe connection device for scientific equipment wherein an open end of a pipe supporting a fixed screw is connected to a through-hole of a connection base member through a screwing of said fixed screw; a reduced diameter head having slits therein is formed at a front end of a clamp member covering a packing fitted to an outer circumference of the pipe to cause a part of the packing to be located within the reduced diameter head; and the extremity end of the reduced diameter head is provided with an inclined surface fitted to an inner inclined surface of said fixed screw.
In each of the above-mentioned devices, it sometimes happened that some auxiliary connection members such as a clamp or a packing etc. are left within the connection base body when the fixed screw is loosened and the pipe is pulled out of the connection base member for the sake of its maintenance or inspection or cleaning etc. A troublesome results problem, in that a taking-out of these members must be additionally performed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe connection device for a scientific device in which said connection auxiliary members can be taken out together with the pipe and at the same time a more positive pipe connection than the connection device of the above-mentioned Jap. U. M. Appln. No. 61-34552 can be obtained.
Other objects, features and effects of the present invention will become more apparent in reference to the following description related to the attached drawings illustrating one preferred embodiment of the present invention.